1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of selectively separating semiconducting carbon nanotubes (CNTs) by using a polythiophene derivative, a dispersion of semiconducting CNTs, and/or an electronic device including semiconducting CNTs separated by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) may be anisotropic and may have various structures. For example, CNTs may be single-walled, multi-walled, or bundled. CNTs may have diameters of nanometers.
CNTs may have semiconductor or metallic characteristics according to a pattern in which hexagonal honeycomb-like rings of carbon atoms are coiled. CNTs may have different energy gaps according to their diameters. CNTs may have quasi-one-dimensional energy spectra and exhibit unique quantum effects.
CNTs may be used for various purposes and be sorted either metallic CNTs or semiconducting CNTs according to their uses.
For example, semiconducting CNTs may be used in thin film transistors, including thin film transistors operating at room temperature.
General methods of separating and/or purifying semiconducting CNTs may have low separation and/or purification yields and may require post-processes, for example, to remove additives. As a result, general methods of separating and/or purifying semiconducting CNTs can be difficult to apply in mass-scale production.